<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>learn to take a hit, old man (Prompt 7 - Nonagenarian) by unmended</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354584">learn to take a hit, old man (Prompt 7 - Nonagenarian)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended'>unmended</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIVWrite2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#FFXIVWrite2020, Developing Relationship, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, First Aid, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, but bad again, two idiot men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius is wounded and gets stitched up by a grumpy elf.<br/>(Short piece for FFXIV Write 2020)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIVWrite2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>learn to take a hit, old man (Prompt 7 - Nonagenarian)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
“Full glad I am that you’ve put an effort in to actually learn some of the more practical aspects of healing, Esti-ngh-” Gaius says, cutting himself off with a flinch as Estinien prods the edge of the wound a bit too roughly as the Elezen prepares to stitch up a cut on the man’s back.<br/>
<br/>
“Stop talking and let me <em>work</em>.” Estinien says dismissively, but with a fond smile…not that the other man can see it.</p><p>Estinien is seated on the edge of the utilitarian bunk, beside Gaius, rinsing off his hands and the needle with the strongest alcohol they happen to have on hand. Gaius gestures for the bottle and takes about three large swigs, wincing slightly. The older man’s back is toward Estinien, and there’s a jagged looking cut with a cloth pressed to it on his left flank.<br/>
<br/>
“And you sure you don’t want me to pour that over the cut as well?”  Estinien asks as Gaius tucks the glass bottle away, tensing.<br/>
<br/>
“Unlike some of your more recent injuries -” Gaius says, “I made sure to clean it after I was grazed.” He throws Estinien a sidelong glance over his shoulder. Estinien rolls his eyes and prepares the thread.<br/>
<br/>
Estinien smooths his hand along the other side of Gaius’ back.</p><p> </p><p>“Try not to tense too much.” He mumbles as he gets to work.</p><p> </p><p>Gaius does tense as soon as Estinien begins stitching, gritting his teeth, and letting out a low hiss. The elf tries to work quickly, but it is a long cut and it does seem to be causing the other man some distress.</p><p>“Would it-“ Estinien starts, stops, then starts again. “I find it quite helpful to talk to distract.”</p><p><br/>
Gaius huffs out a breath, jaw still clenched, knuckles white from where they’re clenched on his thigh.</p><p><br/>
“-It is quite, ah, unlike you to be at a loss for words, old man.”</p><p> </p><p>Gaius spares a glance over his shoulder and their eyes meet briefly. His brows are drawn, and the look is pained though he is trying not to wear it openly. He remains silent. Estinien continues stitching but decides a change in strategy is in order.</p><p><br/>
“…I knew you were an older man Baelsar, but I didn’t realize you were pushing, what eighty Summers? Ninety? Look at you, tis a scrape and you’re barely holding together.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Gaius <em>growls</em> at that and Estinien can see a muscle in his neck tighten. Good.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Do you have something to say? Or do I need to fetch you your teeth?” Estinien says, grin wicked. The stitching is almost complete, just a bit further.</p><p> </p><p>“Estinien, enough-“ Gaius warns.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know, It’s well past your bedtime…” The elf murmurs, tying off the stitching with a light tug. Gaius turns abruptly when he feels the thread cut loose, and levels the other man with a bitter glare.<br/>
<br/>
Estinien stows the needle and thread, returns the angry gaze and shrugs.<br/>
<br/>
“You were being stubborn, I wanted to distract you – I would say it worked. But you had better not have torn the stitching just now –“ Estinien moves to bend and examine the stitching at Gaius’ side once more, and he prods at the rib around the cut for good measure. Gaius lets out a pained noise and Estinien straightens back up to stare him in the eye.</p><p><br/>
“I see. More than a graze, then.” Estinien says flatly.</p><p> </p><p>Gaius turns away angrily and makes to stand before Estinien grabs his arm to halt him mid-rise. Gaius settles back down with his elbows on his knees.</p><p><br/>
“Don’t get soft on me out there, Wolf. I swear-“ White-hot anger rises up unbidden in Estinien’s chest, but he forces it back to rest – not <em>at all</em> having time to unpack that. “I don’t want to have to practice stitching on your damned skin, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?” Gaius says, voice strained, looking almost wistfully at the elf.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Instinct, then.”</p><p> </p><p>“That, I might give you.” Estinien replies, with a small smile.</p><p><br/>
“Then…Noted about the stitching, and the injury...” Gaius says, passing a hand lightly over his back. “But I’d request that you refrain from needling me about my age next time you want to distract me.” He grumbles.</p><p><br/>
“Sore spot?” Estinien offers, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“Naturally.” Gaius replies, looking at least appropriately chastised about their exchange.</p><p><br/>
“Then I’m sure we can think of a more suitable distraction if you vow not to pull any stuntwork like this again on my behalf.” Estinien says, with a distinct heat in his eye.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I unno, its a trope I like. So here we are.</p><p> </p><p>If you're of the writing persuasion or generally just want to yell about final fantasy xiv, come and join usssss in the discorrrrrd:</p><p>  <a href="https://discord.gg/4gUTQta">Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club</a></p><p>or if u like to yell about the elf and his garlean bf:</p><p>  <a href="https://discord.gg/u6CNyjG">Gaiustinien Thirst Discord</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>